Wart hood
by Christian Zarathustra
Summary: This is a fic based on Disney's Robin Hood
1. Chapter 1

_"Long ago, King Richard of England set out on a crusade and Prince John, his brother greedy, usurped the throne._

 _Robin Hood was the only hope of the people, robbed the rich to give to the poor. "_

There have been a number of tales of Robin Hood, all different. Well, we children also have our version, except that each character has a different name. For example, our Robin is a young man named Arthur Pendragon.

 **Chicken Little (voiced by Zach Braff) as Alan-a-Dale.**

And that's what really happened in Sherwood Forest.

* plays the opening song of the Disney's Robin Hood *

 **Taran (voiced by Grant Bardsley) as Prince John, a human.**

 **Kaa (voiced by Jim Cummings) and Sir Hiss, a snake.**

 **Arthur / Wart Pendragon (voiced by Robert Reitherman) as Robin Hood, a human.**

 **Alice Liddell (voiced by Kathryn Beaumont) as Maid Marian, a human.**

 **Peter Pan (voiced by Bobby Driscoll) as Little John, a human.**

 **Christopher Robin (voiced by Bruce Reitherman) as Friar Tuck, a human.**

 **Melody (voiced by Tara Strong) as Lady Kluck, a human.**

 **Jasper (voiced by J. Pat O'Malley) as Sheriff of Nottingham, a human.**

 **Lawrance (voiced by Peter Bartlett) as Trigger, a vulture.**

 **Lefou (voiced by Jesse Corti) as Nutsy, a vulture.**

I 'm a troubadour chicken, a minstrel, a medieval singer. My name is Chicken Little, my job here is to narrate facts and events in prose or in verse.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chicken little]**

 **Robin Hood and Little John** **  
** **Walkin' through the forest** **  
** **Laughin' back and forth** **  
** **At what the other'ne has to say** **  
** **Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'** **  
** **Havin' such a good time** **  
** **Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally** **  
** **Golly, what a day** ****

 **Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water** **  
** **They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down** **  
** **Never dreamin' that a schemin' sherrif and his posse** **  
** **Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around** ****

 **Robin Hood and Little John** **  
** **Runnin' through the forest** **  
** **Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees** **  
** **An' tryin' to get away** **  
** **Contemplatin' nothin'** **  
** **But escape an' fin'lly makin' it** **  
** **Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally** **  
** **Golly, what a day** **  
** **Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally** **  
** **Golly, what a day**

\- You know something, Wart? - Says Peter Pan in a branch of the tree, pulling an arrow from his hat. - We are taking too many chances, especially you.

\- Chances? - Says the young Arthur Pendragon, nicknamed Wart, with a mocking smile. - Bullshit. We're just having fun, Peter.

\- Good - begins Peter-, look at your pants, I guarantee you it's not a loaf of bread cut in half.

\- Oh! - Exclaims Wart to see a simple cut on his pants that was caused by an arrow. - The arrow that did it lacked come with my name. But now, being sincere, they are getting better every week.

\- And the next time the sheriff Gaspar will hit it strings on our necks. You know? It's hard to laugh hanging, Wart.

\- Heh! The way we are, I doubt that the sheriff and his patrol are able to lay a finger on us. - Wart says taking the arrow that hit the Peter's hat, the blond boy then replays the arrow hitting the new Peter hat. - En garde!

\- Hey, watch it, Wart! - Exclaims Peter when his hat was struck by the arrow. - That's the only hat I have!

\- Oh, relax. You worry too much.

\- You know something, Wart, I was thinking with myself. Are we good guys or bad guys? I mean, that thing about robbing the rich to feed the poor.

\- To steal? It's a heavy word. We do not steal, just ... just we borrowed the most fortunate.

\- To lend? So we owe a lot!

Before Arthur said something, we hear the sound of a trumpet. It was the sign that the royals arrived.

\- Look at that. - Says the blonde. - Another day of collection for the poor, is not it, Peter?

\- Yeah. - Says Peter. - More a work of charity. Heheh!

While the two thought of his plan to "collect", inside the carriage which was pulled by elephants, we find the Prince Taran, a red-haired boy, with your counselor the snake Kaa.

\- Taxes! - Prince Taran exclaimed as he took the coins of those bags. - Beautiful and wonderful taxes.

\- Majesty. - Said Kaa. - You have a special tone to encourage the contributions of the people.

\- In humble words, my dear counselor, "stealing from the poor to give to the rich". - Said Taran laughing with his counselor. - But tell me Kaa Sir, what is the next stop?

\- Let me see. - Kaa said analyzing a map. - Oh, the next stop is Nottingham.

\- The beautiful and wonderful Nottingham. - Taran said putting his king's crown, but it was too big for his head.

\- As you can see, wonderfully gives you a regal air, distinguished gentleman ... - said Kaa until interrupted by Taran.

\- Oh, do not exaggerate, Kaa. - Taran said putting the crown comfortably on your head. – Now it is better.

\- How well is the crown of King Phoebus in your noble head.

\- Do you think? - Taran said to have noticed what Kaa had said. - "King Phoebus"?!

Prince picks up the snake with their medians hands saying,

\- I told you never to mention the name of my brother.

\- Please forgive me, Your Highness. - Says Kaa. - Is that escaped my tongue. We're both accomplices of this plot and remember it was your idea for me to hypnotize him ...

\- And send him to that crazy crusade! - Says Taran laughing.

\- And to the chagrin of the Queen Mother.

\- Mom ... - mutters Taran sad. - Mom always liked the Phoebus.

And with that he started sucking his thumb.

\- Majesty. - Kaa begins. - Please, do not do that. Sir, if I may say, has a very loud thumb. Let me help.

The snake approaches the Prince looking him in the eye.

\- Hypnotism will help you get rid of your psychosis. - Says the snake.

The prince was falling, but woke up exclaiming:

\- No!

\- I was just trying to help. - Says the snake.

\- I know, silly snake.

\- Silly snake?

\- The thing is, if I hear another squeak coming from you, Kaa, you will walking to Nottingham.

\- Snakes do not walk, but crawl. Now this. - Kaa says settling in his basket.


End file.
